The Legend of the Priestess
by The Immortal Priestess
Summary: Kagome finds out what she is but how will the others deal with it when her powers awaken full force. Rated for violence and strange occurances. Rating might go up in later chapters...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or any of its characters. However, Shaneen, Corbin and Tamara belong to me. More characters of mine will come in shortly.  
  
Prologue  
  
Morning light shone through the bedroom of a young teenage girl, starting a new day. Kagome rolled onto her side and sat up. Getting slowly to her feet, the girl grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. She yawned as she brushed her hair, temporarily fogging her eyesight. When it cleared, she dropped her brush and backed away from the mirror. "What..?" She took a closer look into the mirror and stared. The hair was mostly the same except it wasn't as wavy as hers but not as straight as Kikyo's hair, the eyes though were gray. Kagome raced from the bathroom into her mother's room. "Mom! Wake up!" Her mother stirred and sat up. "Kagome, you are up early." "Mom! Do I look any different?!" Her mother took a good at her. "No Kagome, you look perfectly normal. Kagome stepped back. "Oh..Sorry for bugging you." She walked back to the bathroom and glared at the mirror, what was up with this? Her image appeared different but her mother said she looked normal. Sighing, Kagome took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She had promised Inu-yasha she would be back in the feudal era by noon. She rinsed her hair as an unbearable pain shot through her body. Kagome yelped in pain as she slid to the floor of the shower and everything went black...  
  
Sorry for the short chappie! I will update soon! 


	2. Chapter One: The Start

Disclaimer: I do not won Inu-Yasha or any of the characters, but I do own Dr. Kayrin.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. Her mother kneeled over her, concern filled her normal kind eyes. Kagome's head was pounded, she noticed though that she was on the bathroom floor, covered with a towel. "Mom? What happened?" "I was walking by and I heard you cry out and ran in. You were unconscious on the shower floor. What happened?" Kagome held the towel as she slowly sat up. "I don't know.. I was just showering when a sudden pain shot through my body." Her mother handed her the clothes that had been sitting out. "Get dressed, I want to take you to the doctor."  
Kagome sat on the table in the doctor's office as her mother stood by her. "She should be coming soon Kagome." Her mother said. "I hope so." It was almost 11, if she was late..God, she didn't even want to think about it. The door opened and a young woman stepped in. "Hello, I am Dr. Kayrin. You must be Kagome Higurashi." Kagome nodded. "So, what is the problem?" Kagome thought for a second. I shouldn't tell her about my image being different in the mirror, she would think I'm crazy. "Well, while I was showering, a sudden pain shot from my head all the way through my body and I passed out. My mother found me." Kagome said quietly. "I see, and has this happened before?" "No." "Alright. I suggest you take a painkiller, it doesn't matter which, three times a day. And rest." Dr. Kayrin said and handed her the slip of paper. "Have a good day." Kagome and her mother bowed and left. Dr. Kayrin pulled off her glasses and looked at the door which they left. "So, she is coming back..like she promised.."  
Kagome pulled on her bookbag "I'm leaving now." "Kagome, remember what the doctor said. Take it easy, if Inuyasha is being to tough on you I want you to come home." Kagome sighed. "Don't worry, I will." "Do you have the painkiller?" Kagome took a quick look. "Yes." "Bye sweetie." "Bye mom." She raced out the door and to the well house. It was a minute til noon and she didn't want to be late. She jumped into the well and landed safely on the other side. She was just about to climb out when a pain shot in her chest. She sunk to her knees, clutching her chest and breathing heavily. What is going on?  
  
Longer then the other one but still short. I'll update Tuesday with, hopefully, a longer chapter. 


	3. Chapter Two: A New Friend

Chapter Two  
  
Kagome gasped for breath as she slowly climbed the rope; she threw her bag over the edge then fell to the ground outside the well. Inuyasha will know I'm late and find me here.but right now, rest sounds good.She closed her eyes, letting her head drop to one side. Her breathing never evened out and she fell into a dark dream.  
"Kagome?" Her eyes drifted open and shut until someone touched her forehead with a wet, cool rag. "What?" She asked quietly, still trying to open her eyes to see who was taking care off her. "She's awake!" She immediately recognized Shippo's voice. "Is that you Shippo?" "Yes!" Finally managing to open her eyes she saw Inuyasha off in a corner, Miroku and Sango kneeling by her and Kaede mixing some herbs. "What happened?" "You don't even know what happened to you, Lady Kagome? That is most strange." Miroku said. "What he means to say is that you were late coming back so Inuyasha went to get you, but he found you unconscious by the well. He brought you back, you've been out for a day." Sango said, concern filling her voice. "An entire day?!" Kaede nodded. "Well, we better get started-" Kagome started to get up but was pushed back down. "Sango?" Sango shook her head no as Kaede handed Kagome a cup. "It is most irregular for you to pass out and not know the cause. You will be staying here while the others go to a nearby village and get rid of the demons that have been hovering in that area." Kaede said. "But the shards-" "No buts, you are staying here."  
Kagome sighed as the others left for the next village. She was allowed up to see them leave, then it was straight back to bed. After two hours in bed, Kagome got up and started to pick some flowers as long as she was near Kaede, in case she felt weak again. But her mind wasn't really on the flowers at all, it was on that dream she had after that attack. It had been strange, she had to admit that. I can't remember all of it.I do remember that I was in some dark hall and I heard crying.There were other voices too.There was a young child and a young woman there, down two separate halls. They both wanted me to come.Now that I think about it, that little girl looked a lot like me but that older woman.I didn't see her well. "Kagome!" She looked up to see Kaede standing up. "It is time for supper, ye need to eat to regain your strength. Kagome stood, dusted off her kimono and followed Kaede. Why Kaede wanted her to ware it was beyond her, she had said it would keep her warm.that's why she went with it.  
I wonder how Inuyasha and they others are doing. I wish I was with them.Kagome rolled onto her side facing the window. That's when she saw it. It wasn't to large, at first she thought it was a cat, but something about it told her it wasn't a normal cat. Quietly getting to her feet, Kagome went outside the small hut, hoping she wouldn't wake Kaede. She saw the cat on the fence, watching her. As Kagome thought, it wasn't normal. Its fur was silver and its eyes were a light blue. It stared at her. She stared back. Finally, it jumped down and took a few steps, looking back at her. It wants me to follow. She picked up her bow and arrows and followed it into the woods. Kaede is going to kill me if she wakes up and I'm gone. Soon, the two reached an abandoned looking shrine and the cat stopped outside the door. "You want me to go in there?" The cat gazed at her coolly and walked inside. Kagome took a deep breath and stepped inside. The cat jumped up onto an alter and stared at her. She approached it slowly and looked at what was on the alter. Under a protective shield laid a pendent. It was shaped like a star and it looked as if it was made from sliver ivy. Each jewel on it was a different color and as Kagome could guess, it stood for the elements. The chain was also silver and thin, but something made her think it was hard to break. Kagome reached through the shield and picked it up, and a few more bits of the dream returned to her. The woman, she had had some weird marking on her forehead, like an ivy design. Her eyes had been a deep silver and had a kind look to them. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember what the woman had told her. Kagome looked at the cat and reached a hand out towards it to let it sniff it. The cat rubbed against her hand and purred. Kagome smiled and picked it up, walking out of the temple. By the time she got back to the hut, she knew the cat was female and she had named it Star, since it had lead her to the necklace that was now around her neck. Laying back on the mat, Kagome smiled as the cat curled up against her. At least I have someone to keep me company for the next week, and I'm sure Kaede would take care of her while I am out shard hunting. Kagome's eyes drifted shut as she fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue! I know I forgot in the other chapters so this will make up for forgetting! But Kada Kayrin belongs to me!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kagome stirred and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and gazed around. Star sat in the corner, peacefully eating. Kaede-baba must have put out the food.Kagome thought. Which means she must not mind that I keep her! Kagome smiled happily and patted the cat as she walked by to get her backpack. She pulled some clothes out and headed towards the door, pushing the mat aside. Stopping for a second, she turned to the cat. "I'll be right back." Humming as she walked to a hot spring that had been found not to long ago. Finally, she reached it. A nice bath should help. She pulled off her clothes and waded into the water. She sat down and decided to soak for a bit when she heard rustling. Turning, she noticed Star now sat on a rock by her clothes. "Oh Star, decided to watch for peeping toms?" Kagome chuckled and started to wash herself when she heard more rustling. What the.? Suddenly, Star hissed and jumped into the bushes, making the intruder cry out in surprise. None other then Miroku fell out of the bushes with Star chomping on his hand. Kagome felt the blood rush to her face as a fury over took her. "MIROKU!" He looked up and laughed nervously. "What a surprise seeing you Lady Kagome, I thought no one was here." He said. "Oh sure you didn't." Kagome said, there was no amusement in her voice. She reached for the nearest, which unfortunately was a rather large rock. "You hentai!" Throwing the rock, it came in contact with his head, knocking the monk out. She rinsed off and quickly got dressed; she stormed by the perverted monk as Star watched her. "Come one Star, we're going." Star jumped off of Miroku's chest and followed the angry priestess, who was starting to calm down. "I guess that means the others are back! You can meet them Star." Picking up the small cat, she took off to the village.  
Inuyasha looked up when he saw Kagome running towards them. "You're back!" She cried happily and came to a stop before Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha stiffened when he saw what was in her arms. "Cat." Was all he said. Kagome smiled at him. "Yeah, this is Star. She saved me earlier from perverted eyes." Sango suddenly straightened. "So that's what that hentai monk wanted go to the hot springs! I'll kill him!" Kagome tried her hardest to hold Sango back as Star and Inuyasha had a staring contest.  
"So, she has finally arrived." A man clad in black stood on a nearby tree. He was masking his scent so the half-demon wouldn't pick it up. "But by the looks of it, she hasn't awakened yet." An evil smile spread across his face. "But when thy do, she is mine." He immediately vanished from view.  
Kagome felt a chill run down her spine. She let Sango go and gently touched her forehead. What is this strange feeling. Star jumped onto her shoulder and rested her head against Kagome's face as she started to shake uncontrollably. "Kagome?" Sango turned and gasped. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango said, placing her hands as best as she could on the younger girls shoulders. "Where does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked as he braced her so if she fell, he could catch her. "All over." Star meowed loudly as Kagome passed out and collapsed into Inuyasha. "We better get her to Kaede!" Sango said as Inuyasha picked up Kagome. "Sango, go find Miroku and I'll take her." Sango nodded and ran off.  
Inuyasha raced along with the weak girl in his arms. What in gods name is happening to you Kagome? That's when it hit him, her smell had changed! Not much, it was still mostly human but something else too. It wasn't demon or angel, for he had smelled both before. This was something completely different.  
"So, it's finally happening." Dr. Kayrin said as she watched lightning flash across the sky. Kada Kayrin removed her glasses and her doctor's coat. "it's time for me to go to the past, she will need my help." Pulling on her coat that went to her knees she walked to the front. "I am taking a vacation, I don't know how long." The secretary smiled. "Good, we've all have been saying that you have been needing one. Take as long as you want." Kada waved goodbye and went out into the storm. Making sure no one could see her, she closed her eyes and stood perfectly still. With a gust of wind, she was no longer in front of the doctor's office but in the well house. "Hang on a little longer, little one. I'm coming." Kada hoisted herself over the edge with one hand and jumped into the well.  
  
Sorry for the delay! Anyway, I'm so thankful for all of you that have reviewed. I'm thinking of adding some couples to this but nothing to bad. It will still be a drama and mystery because those are the two big elements of my story. Now vote on whom you want Kagome to be with or I get to chose, and trust me. That is no good. Here are your choices:  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
Kouga  
  
And any others I happened to miss. I hope you like it. Chao! 


	5. Chapter Four: The Visit and Explaination

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the main characters in it. I do however own Kada Kayrin, Corbin and Ren.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome stirred and sat up, she groaned as a throbbing pain shot through her head. What happened? Looking around, she noticed Star in the window, watching her. "Hello Star." She said, smiling. The cat meowed and turned back to her bird watching. "Dear Lord, my head hurts!" Kagome's eyes snapped up as the mat got pushed aside and Kaede-baba came in carrying random herbs. "Ye fainted again Kagome." Kagome nodded, that was stating the obvious. "But something bothers me." Kaede said as she started to mix the herbs. "What's that?" Kaede looked over at her. "Ye had a fitful rest. Ye kept calling out and begging for a man to leave ye be." Kagome stared at her. "I was?" "Yes, it upset Inuyasha. He was worried, though he won't admit it." Kagome looked down at her hands in thought. What is going on? "Miroku and Sango want you to stay in the village a while longer." Kagome's head snapped up. "What about the jewel shards?" Kaede looked up sadly. "Brace yeself child, Kikyou came while you slept. She has offered to help." Kagome felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "The other three are quite uncomfortably about it." "You mean Inuyasha is uncomfortable having Kikyou around?" Kaede shook her head. "If ye ask me, I believe he is only allowing it so you can rest." Kagome smiled weakly. "That's good to know."  
The villagers watched as the stranger cut her way through their village. "Is it a demon?" One asked. "Could be. Look at the garb she is wearing." Ignoring the mutterings of the crowd, the young woman continued. Finally reached her destination, she pushed the mat aside and stepped in. "Oh good, I was hoping you were alright." She said. Kagome gasped. "Dr. Kayrin? H-how did you.?" Kada smiled. "You aren't the only one with the ability to travel through time." Kada nodded at the startled Kaede and sat next to Kagome. "I should have told you." She stated in a sad voice. "Tell me what?" Kagome asked. "About what is happening to you. I need to speak with you alone." Kaede looked at Kagome and Kagome nodded. Kaede got up and left the hut, but not without looking at Kada. Kada looked back at Kagome and started to explain. "You see, the pains you have been feeling is the other side waking up." Kagome nodded that she understood. "Your 'other side' is hard to explain. Have you heard of Immortals?" Kagome tiled her head. "Like the ones out of Highlander?" Kada laughed lightly. "Something like that but the real Immortals are different. It's true that they live a long time, but to kill one, you have to use a magic blade and even then..it's difficult. The pains.they are your powers and blood heritage coming to the surface. You are an Immortal Kagome." Kagome backed up a little. "You have to be kidding." Kada shook her head. "I'm not. Because I too am a Immortal."  
Kaede slowly walked down the street. How strange. First, my sister comes to help then a strange woman comes to talk to Kagome. What could be happening? Kaede looked up when she saw Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo coming up the road. "Hey you old bag! You are supposed to be watching Kagome." Kaede shook her head. "Kagome has a visitor.from her time. The woman wanted to speak with her alone." "What?! You left Kagome alone with a stranger?! That woman could hurt her?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Do not worry about her Inuyasha." The cool voice of Kikyou drifted to their ears. Kikyou came out of the woods and smiled evilly. "This woman is probably a friend to our dear Kagome." The way she said dear sent shivers down their spines. It dripped with a hatred that couldn't be explained. Inuyasha suddenly straightened and sniffed the air. "Oh great, not him." He groaned. "Who is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared into the woods. "Kouga."  
  
Here it is! Thanks for all the reviews! And to the people that did vote, here are the results so far:  
  
Inuyasha: 1  
  
Sesshoumaru: 1  
  
Kouga: 0  
  
Please vote! I should have the next chapter up tomorrow, if not, I shall post next Tuesday. As you can tell, the next chapter is going to be a really big bang! I hope you enjoy. Chao! 


	6. Chapter Five: The Legend and Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Inuyasha but all original characters belong to me. And without further delay, on to the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kada looked over at Kagome. "You must believe me." Kagome shook her head. "I can't be. I'm human! I get hurt and even smell like one as far as Inuyasha tells me." Kada looked at Star. "That will all change." Kagome also looked over at Star. "But why do I seem human." Kada smiled. "All Immortals seem human in their younger years. I didn't change until I was 18. You are just happening to be awakening between your 16th and 17th birthday." Kagome thought it over. "But why the younger years?" "You can't control your powers very well when you are younger." Kagome gasped. "So you mean-" Kada nodded. "When things happened, things you couldn't explain but you knew it had something to do with you." Kagome gazed at her hands as if they were suddenly the most interesting things in the world. "You have to accept it Kagome. No matter what you do, it is your future." Kagome looked up. Kada smiled. "Think, Inuyasha and every other demon you run across won't dare call you wench or human again." Kagome nodded. That's the only real good thing about it. Kada smiled. "As you get used to it, you will find better things about it." Kagome's head jerked up to look at her. "You can read minds?!" Kada nodded. "You will be able to also when you can control your powers a bit more." Kagome smiled a little. "Keep going." Smiling, Kada continued. "There are different kinds of Immortals. I am what you would call a Light Immortal." "Light Immortal?" Kada nodded. "Yes. They are thought to be the only kind of Immortal, but they aren't. There are the Light, Dark, Celestial, Power and Shadow Immortals." "Only four different kinds?" Kagome asked. "Yes. But you are special Kagome." Kagome tilted her head. "Special?" Kada nodded, her smile fading. "You are a mix. Immortals aren't very fond of a mixed Immortal." "Kind of like demons and hanyous?" Kada shook her head no. "Worse then that. They are scared of what the mixed Immortal can do. Understand so far?" Kada gazed at her. "So far." "As you know, there are four types of Immortals, all with different abilities. It's like a power check. But if a mixed Immortal comes along that has all of their abilities, it could be dangerous. You see, it scares them that someone can possess that much power." Kagome stared at her. "If I'm a mixed and you are a pure blood, then why are you helping me?" Kada's expression was of sadness. "I was chosen to protect the legend." "What legend?" Kada stared at the floor. "It has been told for generations that a mixed Immortal would come along and cleanse the world of all evil. A few of the different breeds would defend her until she reaches her maximum power. The breeds were the five different kinds of Immortals, demons, angels, humans, sirens, gods and goddesses. Kagome, are you ready for why I followed you." Kagome gulped. "Yes." Kada nodded. "You are that mixed Immortal, and I am one of your protectors." Kagome was about to say something when a crash outside distracted her. Both jumped to their feet and ran outside. "What the-?"  
Inuyasha was thrown into a tree by the force of the blow. "You tick covered bastard!" He shouted back at his attacker. Who was none other then Kouga. "Hey Dog terd, where is my woman?" Kagome hand shot up to cover her eyes in embarrassment. "You know him?" Kada asked. "Yes, he thinks I'm his woman but I'm not. God save me!" Inuyasha got to his feet and pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Your woman? Give up you wimpy wolf!" Kagome sighed. "Will you both stop!" She shouted, both froze in their tracks and turned to look at her. Kada leaned over. "Good job using you're the voice." Kagome looked at her. "The voice?" Kada nodded. "It makes people listen to you no matter how stubborn they are." Kagome smiled, that could certainly come in handy. "Kagome!" Kouga said happily and came to her. "I heard of your condition through one of my wolves. Has this idiot been working you to hard." Kagome felt like screaming. "No, it has nothing to do with that either." Inuyasha on the other hand looked like he wanted to cut off Kouga's head with a blunt ax. "You bastard! Have you been spying on us?!" Kagome knew she had to step in now or they would kill each other. "Inuyasha sit! Kouga, just go!" She managed to shout on one breath. While Inuyasha slammed into the ground, Kouga unwillingly left. Kagome crossed her arms and stepped back into the hut and Kada followed. "As you were saying Kada?" Kagome sat down as Kada leaned against the wall. "Well, I also wanted to know if you didn't mind me training you." Kagome smiled. "Of course you can. You're the only one who knows my situation right now." Kada shook her head no. "I'm not the only one. There is Shadow Immortal out there that has been wanting to gain control of your awesome power since he heard the legend. You must be careful, but your senses will handle it. They will tell you who is coming and what they want." Kagome nodded. "Okay. So, when do we start?" Kada smiled. "How about tomorrow?" Kagome nodded. "That's perfect."  
"So, Kada has come back has she?" He smiled. Watching the scene below him, he knew getting to Kagome would be hard. He turned as a woman appeared behind him. "Shaneen, what do you want?" Shaneen glared at him. "Leave her alone Ren. You're messing with forces you shouldn't be. " Ren smirked. "I can do what ever I want. And I want that girl." With that, he vanished. "Damn." Shaneen quickly jumped down and flew into the hut before Inuyasha could pick up her scent. "Who are you?!" Kagome almost shouted. Kada smiled. "Calm down Kagome. This is Shaneen, one of your protectors. She's a demon and a master of the blade. Soon, the others will be gathering and most of them from the well."  
  
Here it is! I hope you like it. I'm sorry Kouga wasn't in it for long, I just wanted to start showing Kagome's new powers. And here are the votes so far:  
  
Inuyasha: 10  
  
Sesshoumaru: 4  
  
Kouga: 0  
  
Keep them coming! I also want to thank all the people for reviewing, you help me keep this story going. Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. I'll even take suggestions on what to write next! Chao! 


	7. Chapter Six: The Departure of Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Inuyasha. Kada, Ren and Shaneen belong to me. Now on to the story!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Kagome just stared up at Shaneen. Meanwhile, Kada made sure that the three of them were all alone. Shaneen brushed a few strands of her blue- black hair out of her face and turned her attention to Kagome. "So you are the mixed Immortal?" She asked, not breaking her stare from Kagome. "As far as Kada has told me." Kagome said. She didn't want to show this demon that she was somewhat scared. She wanted to shrink and run away. Shaneen nodded. "So that's why Ren has been hanging around here." Kada gasped in surprise. "Ren was here?! I should have known he would be!" Kada clenched her hands, causing them to bleed. Shaneen leaned over and unclenched Kada's hands. "He isn't worth it Kada." Kagome stared at both of them. "Is Ren that Shadow Immortal you were telling me about?" Shaneen smiled. "I see you have done most of the explaining already Kada. Spares us the time. And yes Kagome, Ren is the Shadow Immortal." Kada looked over at Star who jumped up to the window, as if to keep watch. Shaneen kneeled on the floor in front of Kagome. "Now listen, we have to leave here. If you stay, you will put everyone here in a lot of danger. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded.  
Naraku sat inside the dark room thinking. So, the Mixed Immortal has arrived. And it would have to be Inuyasha's wench. Oh well, it will be easy to get to her if I can side track the others. An evil smile spread across his face. "Kagura." A silhouette of a woman appeared behind the screen. "Yes?" Naraku smiled. "I want you to find where Inuyasha and his company are and when you do, bring the jewel seeing human wench." Kagura bowed and left. "But she won't be human for much longer."  
Kagome zipped up her small bag and shrugged it onto her shoulders. "So, now what?" Shaneen looked over at her. "Now we leave without them knowing." Kagome froze. "But my friends! I don't want them worried!" Shaneen shook her head. "Just for now, you will be able to rejoin them after your transformation." Kagome nodded slowly and went by Kada. Shaneen peered out the door. "Okay, it's all clear. Lets go!" Kada pulled out the bars from the window in the hut and climbed through, next was Shaneen but Kagome lingered. Please.forgive me! Then she climbed out of the window, landing neatly on her feet. Shaneen nodded and the three darted into the woods.  
"Where could she have gone?!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku looked at the bar on the floor. "Lady Kagome must have seen it fit to leave with that woman." Inuyasha growled. "But I smell a demon!" Sango sighed; her worry was growing by the second. "Could they have been kidnapped by a demon?" Inuyasha shook his head no. "I would have heard or smelt it, somehow the stupid thing snuck past me. It would have to be very skilled to do that-" A laugh interrupted their conversation. "The two left on their own free will, lead by a she-demon." Kikyou smirked. Sango straightened. "Kagome isn't that stupid! She would never-" Kikyou's smirk didn't fade. "O but she did. It may be a good thing she left too." Sango was about to retort when a growl came from behind her. "It isn't a good thing Kikyou." Inuyasha half growled, half said. Kikyou turned. "I think it is, now we should look for the shards."  
Ren glared at the scene below him as he masked his scent and presence. So, Shaneen must have warned her and they left. Oh well, I shall find them. He turned when a new presence made itself know. Another one of her protectors.and through the well too. Well, he should be able to lead me to them.being that he can sense their location. A smirk spread across his face as he jumped from tree to tree after the newcomer.  
  
Sorry it's so short. I ran out of ideas for this chapter, I should have more by tomorrow. So I should have an update in the next few days. And here are the votes so far:  
  
Inuyasha: 21  
  
Sesshoumaru: 6  
  
Kouga: 1  
  
Someone finally voted for the poor guy, but oh well. I hope you like this chapter! Kagome should completely turn by the next chapter and Inuyasha and the rest of the gang will probably only be out of the story for a chapter or two. Sorry! Chao! 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Sword and Kagura's Do...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I do own Kada, Shaneen, Ren and Corbin.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Kagome sat silently thinking as they rested in a strange temple. Shaneen had told her that this temple wasn't well known to the human and demon race. It was mostly known by Immortals, Angels.. that sort of crowd. She soon found herself bored and stood. Quickly stretching, she decided to look into the archives in this temple. It would provide entertainment even if a lot of it wasn't true. Walking into the room, she looked around and sighed. Walking down the rows, she looked for something to spark her interest. A gate caught her attention and she turned to face it. It was old and falling apart, a gap could be seen where the hinge had come off and was hanging loosely by only one more hinge. She slipped through the gap and looked around. A few scrolls with silver seals caught her attention. Delicately pulling them off, she noticed a light behind them. A door? It's hidden behind this shelf. She nimbly removed the scrolls and tugged on the shelf, it moved enough so she could barely squeeze through. Kagome carefully stepped over broken stones and looked into a room. "Wow.a separate temple." Her eyes scanned the room before she stepped in. The room was beautiful. Silver ivy was all around the room with different colored jewels embedded around the room. The walls themselves seemed to be made of gold. In the center of the room, was a stand surrounded by water with a small path leading to it. A white cloth was draped over whatever was in the stand. Kagome slowly walked to the center and pulled the cloth off. It was a sword, but it wasn't a normal looking sword. The hilt itself was silver with white ivy running around it. The blade was a bluish-silver color and was 3 inches in width. The hilt was a foot and the blade itself was four feet, totaling five feet. Taking a deep breath, she gently touched the handle then grasped it firmly.  
A pain shot through her whole body as the sword slid out of the stand. Trying not to scream, she held her breath. She got a very bad dizzy spell and fell back into the pool. only it wasn't a pool. Releasing the breath she was holding, water rushed into her lungs. Her vision of the surface faded as she drifted farther under. I'm going to die; all because of my stupid curiosity.She closed her eyes and waited for the end. Just before she hit the bottom, a hand wrapped around her wrist and started to pull her to the surface. Her sense of feeling told her it was a male hand. Could it be Inuyasha? Did he find us? Her doubts flooded in as they reached the surface, her savior had no claws. He laid her down on her back just as she passed out.  
Light entered her vision as she awoke. The first thing she noticed was that she was flat on her back with the sword she clutched tightly in her hand. Next, she noticed black forms hovering over her; two were probably Kada and Shaneen. Kagome groaned as she gently touched her forehead. "What happened?" Kada looked at her worriedly as Kagome's eyesight cleared. "Something has sped up the process. I think it was the sword you found here." Kada gazed around the room as Kagome turned her head, that's when she noticed the man with the two. He was standing above them, looking off somewhere in the room. He was tall with short black hair and mysterious blue-grey eyes. He wasn't dark but you couldn't say he was light either. He turned to look down at her, she noticed he was dripping wet. This was the one who saved her. Kagome gulped as his eyes met hers. She barely managed to choke out her thanks. "Thank you. I would have died." The man shook his head. "Your mortal self would have died, it would have made an even quicker change to the other side." Kagome nodded slowly and as best she could. Kada turned back. "I almost forgot! This is Corbin; he is one of your protectors. He is a dark Immortal from your time, he used the well like I did." Kagome sat up and pulled the sword closer to herself as an evil presence. Corbin glared out the door. "Looks like he can't get in here." Kada looked at him curiously. "Who?" Corbin turned back to Kagome. "It's Ren. He followed me but you don't need to worry. He is forbidden to enter." Kagome nodded as Shaneen growled. "Damn bastard!" Kada got up. "Wait here Kagome, we're going to face him." Kagome got to her feet and followed them as they started for the door. "I want to come with you. I. I have to see him for myself." Kada nodded. "Very well, Shaneen-" Shaneen sighed. "I know, stick with her."  
Kagura growled. That blasted wench had run off with some other people, and one being a she-demon. What could happen next? Naraku was already suspicious of her faith and if she turned up empty handed, it would be her life. She watched everything as she flew on her feather, any signs of the human. Kagura wondered though, why would Naraku want her so badly all of a sudden? Something was up and Kagura would find out, even if it meant defying Naraku and risking her life.  
  
Sorry about not updating in so long. I had writer's block. Anyway, how do you like it? Next chapter is going to have a good fight scene in it, I hope. I also got email from my friends at school with reviews! (Even though they didn't want to post on FF.net for some reason..) I love you guys! And here are the updated votes for the romance:  
  
Inuyasha: 21  
  
Sesshoumaru: 20 (I think this might be the reason. They're afraid of the Inu fans!)  
  
Kouga: still only 1  
  
Anyway, I hope you like it. Pray that the stupid writer's block goes away soon! You can email me with comments and suggestions too. Here is one of my many:  
  
genysis2002@yahoo.com  
  
Chao! 


	9. Chapter Eight: The Sword's Chosen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do own Kada, Shaneen, Corbin and Ren.  
And I give you fair warning, I'm thinking of turning Kagura good. I read a really good fanfic on the Internet and she turned good in it. We'll see by the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Ren smiled evilly as Kagome, Corbin, Kada and Shaneen came out of the temple. "I have to thank you for leading me to her." Corbin scowled as he drew his sword and got ready to attack. Kagome looked around, she noticed that Kada's look had changed. Her normally brown hair was now a bright blonde; the eyes were turning green from their normal color of a pretty blue. It hit Kagome that this was Kada's true form, not her real form and Kagome could see why. Kada was a little scary looking now and she had a strange marking on her forehead and cheeks. It reminded her of either ivy or an ancient drawing, she didn't know which. Shaneen stepped to Kagome's one side and Kagome turned to look at her. Shaneen still had her same blue- black hair but her pupils were tinting red. That was one thing that confused Kagome; she thought that when demons were angry, their whole eye turned red. Ignoring it for now, she turned back to see what Corbin was doing. He hadn't moved, but it was evident he wasn't happy. He hadn't changed, very much relieving Kagome. As she watched Ren smirk at them, her hold on the sword tightened until her knuckles turned white. "Now let me have the girl and you three can forget this ever happened." Shaneen growled at Ren. "That is certainly cocky of you." Ren laughed but never lot his smirk. "You would know Shaneen." "Damn you!" Shaneen yelled. Ren's stare soon changed from the angry protectors to the protected herself, Kagome. "I see the change has started already." Kagome swallowed hard and looked over at Kada. "Shoot." Kada muttered. "He's noticed."  
Kagura smiled to herself as she sensed Kagome's presence. There.so she did go with a she-demon but as for the other two, I can't tell what they are. Speeding up, she thought to herself. Her aura has changed.but not much. This must be why Naraku wants her. An explosion caught her attention. That came from where the miko is.She went even faster to get there quicker, it wasn't on her agenda to fail again.  
Kagome landed hard on the ground after Ren released his attack. After the smoke cleared, a huge crater had formed. He's strong. Kagome thought as she managed to get up and avoid getting struck by a deflected blast. Finding a temporary shelter from the fight, she watched as Kada first went up against Ren. It was evident that she was extremely skilled in magic spells as she slung a very powerful one at Ren. He barely managed to dodge it and launched one of his own. It hit Kada, hard. She slammed into the ground, shock across her face. She dodged that! But it followed her and still hit her! Kagome clenched her free hand into a fist, that's when she realized she still had the sword. Making sure Ren couldn't see her, she ran over to Kada. "You okay?" Kada sat up weakly, holding her stomach. "I've been better. You go hide again." Kagome watched her as she got up. "But-" Kada shook her head. "No buts." Kagome ran back to her shelter, defeated. It was looking hopeless to her though, why wouldn't Kada let her help. Shaneen was busy trying to break an energy-draining spell that had been placed on her, Corbin was trying to keep the demons that were attracted to the fray from getting in and Kada was fighting Ren. It's hopeless.A single tear fell from her eye and landed on the sword. Kagome gasped when it sprang to life, giving off waves of energy. Raising it and holding it with two hands, she stared at it. What's going on? It wants to.help? Kagome felt a force enter her mind and she shut her eyes to try and force it back out, but something stopped her. "Don't fight it." Kagome gasped. Who are you? "I am the force that guards that sword. It has chosen you Kagome." Me? "Yes. Now use it, you should be able to tap into its power. Take care of it and never let it fall into the wrong hands.we will talk again." The invading force left as suddenly as it came and the sword seemed loads lighter. Getting to her feet, Kagome took a deep breath. I've never used a sword before but I might as well give it a shot. But how do I tap into the power? Thinking for a second, the answer dawned on her. The sword had chosen her so as its master, if she became one with the sword, she could use its power. Okay Ren, I'll teach you to hurt my friends! Letting her mind clear, she felt a power coarse through her and the sword. Both of them started to glow as Kagome stepped into the open. "This ones for you Ren! Kada, get out of the way!" Kada quickly jumped back and Corbin turned to watch. Kagome brought the sword above her head then struck it into the ground, releasing the powers. Beams of light cut through the earth then raised up to Ren. It was a direct hit. As the smoke cleared, Kagome saw the Kada, Corbin and Shaneen were fine. "By God, she just did the Mark of Destruction.." Shaneen gasped. Kagome still stared at where Ren was; she knew it wasn't enough to defeat him. And she was right, he was standing right in front of her, though badly hurt.  
Kagura reached the site and saw the mass destruction of the area. She noticed the miko holding a sword, facing a man who looked like he had gotten into a fight with rabid wolves and lost. "Damn you girl! But I'll still capture you yet." Kagura growled and opened her fan. "No you won't!" Releasing her spell, it hit him before he could even defend himself. He retreated and Kagura turned to them. Her eyes widened in shock. "You aren't the miko wench Kagome!" She shouted. Kagome blinked. "Yes I am." Kagura crossed her arms. "If you are, them tell me why you look completely different." Kagome walked over to a nearby pond and gazed in, she screamed in shock. Her hair was still black but not as wavy and her eyes were also a blue-silver, reminding her of Corbin's. The mark she had seen on Kada was on her forehead and cheeks but it wasn't the same one, it was similar to it though. "I did change." Kada walked over to her and nodded. "You are an Immortal now." Kagura took and unwilling step back. "Immortal?! No wonder Naraku wanted you!" Kagome nodded. "I had a feeling he would." Kagura shook her head and turned away. "You aren't going to capture me?" Kagome asked. "No way in all the seven hells! I am not given him an Immortal, he's already bad enough without getting any worse." Kada smiled at her. "You don't want to serve him?" Kagura glared at her. "I have no choice, he controls me through a strange crystal in my back." Kagome stood. "Let me see, maybe I can remove it." Kagura reluctantly let her look at her back. A sudden wave of freedom poured over Kagura's mind. What the.? Kagome walked around and handed her the small silver crystal. "There, you don't have to go back." Kagura smiled despite herself. "Oh well, thank you. I guess." Kagome smiled. "No problem." Kagura once again turned to leave. "Hey Kagura!" She turned and noticed they were all smiling at her. "What?" "Why don't you come with us, we could use your help." Kagura stared at the miko. "Even after all the times I have tried to kill you, you still want to trust me?" Kagome nodded. "It wasn't your choice, you were under control." Kagura thought it over for a minute then turned. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kagome cheered and hugged her. "Welcome to our little family." Kagura's eyes widened. "Family.." Pushing back her hateful side, she hugged the younger girl back. "Thank you."  
  
Well, what do you think? I guess Kagura's good now but please don't send flames. I was touched by a fic and I decided to give it a whirl. And here are the undated votes:  
  
Inuyasha: 24  
  
Sesshoumaru: 25 (I received some through email)  
  
Kouga: 1  
  
Anyway, I hope you like. And finally, I have a longer chapter. Keep reviewing please. Chao!  
  
Remember, one of my emails is: genysis2002@yahoo.com Open for reviews, comments and suggestions! 


	10. Chapter Nine: Kagura's Heart and Kagome'...

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Inuyasha but I do own Corbin, Kada, Shaneen and Ren and any others I decide to bring in.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Kagome smiled softly as they walked at a normal pace, mostly because Kada wasn't in too good of a condition. Kagura had decided to come with them and help as best she could. Kada had suggested that they do the ceremony to make her a protector. Kagura didn't want the honor as she claimed but Kagome had insisted. Kagura stuck very close to her too, as if that something was going to come and grab her. Kagome guessed it was due to the fact that Naraku still had her heart. Gently touching the sword that was resting against her back, she thought about a way to help Kagura. When they stopped to take a break for lunch, Kagome pulled it off her back and rested it on her lap. Staring at the scabbard while Shaneen made lunch and Kagura was helping Kada with her wounds. Kagome felt a heavy stare set on her. She looked up to see Corbin watching, and in a creepy way, it reminded her of how Sesshoumaru stared at her. "What is it?" Corbin looked away. "You used the Mark of Destruction, it' hard to use. Once it is unleashed, you cannot control where it goes. But you did, that's what is surprised me." Kagome thought over what he just said, she didn't want to tell him about the voice in her head. That would probably make him think she was insane. Sighing, she stood. Picking up her pack she looked at them. "I'm going to bathe. I won't be long and I'll be careful." They all nodded and she walked off.  
Upon reaching the hot spring, Kagome dropped her bag and placed the sword near the edge of it. I wonder what that sword is called anyway. Checking the area, she quickly stripped her clothes and got in. Keeping her senses up to detect intruders, she washed herself quickly. Pulling a towel out of her bag, she rapped it around herself. "I wonder how the others are doing." Smiling, she knew Kaede was watching Star and wouldn't let Inuyasha hurt her. Standing on the shore, she kneeled to fish out some new clothes. "You could wear this." Kagome jumped and faced the intruder who managed to slip through. Kagura was standing there, holding her hands out that were filled with cloth. Kagome took the clothes and looked at them. "These are great!" Kagura smiled and walked over to the hot spring and peered in as Kagome dressed. "I love it Kagura." Kagura smiled and looked up. Kagome had black pants on and a dark blue jacket that was tied shut with a darker blue sash. The shirt underneath was white and she had black lace up boots on. "I thought it would be better to fight in." Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it is hard to fight in my uniform and not have anything showing." Kagura laughed lightly and stood. "I'm glad you like it." Kagome looked at her sadly. "Come with me to get your heart back." Kagura's head shot up and over to look at her. "But the others-" Kagome interrupted her. "Will be fine. You need your heart, now don't you? And if we use your feather to get there, then your magic and my sword could do it. I doubt we'll beat him but it's worth a shot. Act like you captured me and when he is least expecting it, we attack." Kagura nodded and pulled her feather out of her hair and it grew. "Get on." Kagome nodded. Placing her bag somewhere safe, she climbed on the feather and Kagura followed her. "Hang on."  
Naraku smiled as he sensed Kagura's presence return and with her was the miko. Kagura opened the sliding door and pushed Kagome in then shut it. "I did what you wanted, here she is." Kagome was lying on the floor; her hands were tied behind her back. "Good work Kagura, I was afraid that I was going to have to punish you again." Kagura cringed and kneeled on the floor by the door. Naraku got to his feet and came over to Kagome, smiling evilly. Before he knew it, there was a sword at his throat and Kagura had her fan open and was on her feet along with Kagome. "Kagura!" Naraku growled. Kagome smirked. "Be a good little coward and hand over Kagura's heart! And the shards you have!" Kagura smiled, the miko was still collecting her shards even if she wasn't with her original companions. Naraku reached inside his shirt and the sword came closer to his throat. "And no tricks or you are dead before you can perform them." Naraku growled and handed a little red stone and a large piece of the Shikon to Kagome. Smiling, Kagome put her shard piece and Naraku's to form a very large piece of the Shikon. She reached over and handed Kagura her heart. "Now, I am binding you Naraku. You can not use any of your powers now. I bind you Naraku, from doing harm to others and yourself. I bind you Naraku, from doing harm to others and yourself. I bind you Naraku, from doing harm to others and yourself." After her spell was finished, Naraku was growling in anger. "See ya!" And they ran from the room, leaving a very pissed off Naraku.  
Kagome laughed as she skipped back to the camp, with Kagura looking at her heart, following her. "Thank you Kagome." Kagome smiled. "It's nothing-" Stopping dead in her sentence, she turned back to the woods. "What does he want?" Kagura looked over her shoulder. "Who?" Kagome pulled her sword out. "Sesshoumaru. He usually isn't this far away from his lands." Kagura quickly pulled out her fan and got ready to defend her friend.it was good to be able to use that word again.  
  
Here ya go! I hope you like it and thanks to all who reviewed and emailed me! And don't be mad at me but here are the votes that I have no control over (I obey rules.):  
  
Inuyasha: 31  
  
Sesshoumaru: 33  
  
Kouga: 1  
  
I have no control so don't be mad at me! *cries and hides from angry fans* I only go with the votes so keep going and you can email me votes to at my email like some others did! Here is one of them:  
  
genysis2002@yahoo.com  
  
I hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing! Chao! 


	11. Chapter Ten: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will.but I do own Kada, Corbin, Ren and Shaneen.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Kagome gazed at the forest's edge, looking for any signs of the demon lord or any of his companions. She hoped to God that Rin wasn't near; she didn't want the little girl to see the confrontation. Kagura growled and stared at a certain point in the forest, readying her fan for an attack. Kagome looked over to the point she was looking at and saw the golden eyes. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked quietly. Kagura took another step in front of her protectively as Sesshoumaru stepped out from the brush. "Where is my idiot half brother? You are usually with him." His voice was cold but Kagome heard a bit of curiosity in it. "We had to separate after." The demon lord waited for her reply when he noticed the difference. "You are no longer human, are you?" Kagome looked up at him. "Yes, I'm an Immortal now. My transformation was to dangerous so my protectors and I set out so we wouldn't hurt anyone." She answered quietly. "I see." Sesshoumaru replied coldly. Kagome felt anger boiling up inside at his cold response. Did this guy really have a heart to take care of a little girl or was she just being used? "Well, if you do not mind, our friends are waiting and we really need to get back before they worry." Kagome and Kagura turned and started to leave when he appeared in front of them. "Wench, I wasn't finished with you yet." Kagura growled and jumped in front of Kagome and released an attack before Kagome could stop her. Sesshoumaru easily dodged and swiped at Kagura, sending her flying. Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru and Kagura continued to fight. After a few good blows, Kagura fell to the ground gasping. Sesshoumaru drew his sword (The one that can kill, not Tensaiga.) and was about to swing when Kagome jumped in between them with her sword drawn. The sound of metal against metal echoed through the woods.  
Sesshoumaru gazed down at the girl in front of him as she held his sword away from Kagura. He was surprised but he wouldn't show it. Kagome shoved his sword away and pointed hers at him. "You lay even a finger on her and you'll be dead!" Kagura coughed and looked up at Kagome. She's defending me.Kagura felt tears well up into her eyes but refused to let them fall. Sesshoumaru took a calm step back and sheathed his sword. Kagome's eyes reflected her surprise. "I do not wish to hurt either of you. She did attack me first so I had the right to attack." Kagome glared at him. "If you're saying she started the fight then guess what, I'm ending it you cruel bastard. I can't even see why you took Rin in because you are so heartless." Red flashed through Sesshoumaru's eyes but it quickly vanished. "Now, just keep going to where ever you were going and let us be-" "Sesshoumaru-sama?" The three turned and saw Rin walk slowly into the clearing. "Why are you fighting with Kagome-chan?" Kagome felt sorry for the poor thing but she wasn't about to let her guard down. "It is nothing Rin, go back to Jaken." Rin didn't budge. Kagome gave a good glare at Sesshoumaru before putting her sword back and helping Kagura up. "It's nothing Rin, do as he says." Kagome smiled at the child as she beamed and ran off. "As for you, just buzz off. I have no clue where Inuyasha is or why you are here so do us the favor and leave." Sesshoumaru growled but let them pass. "Thank you." Was the last thing Kagome said before she and Kagura vanished into the forest.  
When they arrived back at camp, the others jumped to their feet at the sight of Kagura. "What happened?" Shaneen asked as Kada started to tend to Kagura. "We had a little run-in with the Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome stated flatly as she picked up one of the glasses that was probably left out for her and Kagura. She sipped some then sat down. "And you got away?" Shaneen asked, amazed. "Yes. He let me leave after questioning me a bit. He did insult me once, which made Kagura mad. She attacked him but I had to step in so we're all in one piece." Shaneen shook her head in disbelief. "He just let you go. Just like that?! I don't believe you! " Kagome sipped her drink again. "It's the truth, so you have to believe it." Shaneen plopped onto the ground as Corbin came over. "I think the most important thing is that they are both in one piece and not in bags. Now let's get some rest. I'll take first watch." Everyone nodded and went to their places. Kagome was in the process of unrolling the bedroll she was given when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned and saw Kagura smiling at her. "Thanks for saving me back there." Kagome smiled back. "It was no problem. Friends watch out for each other." Kagura nodded. "I guess we friends do.but I have to admit." Kagome looked up at her. "What?" Kagura sat down on her bedroll that was close by. "That being able to use the word 'friend' is really nice." Kagome's smile broadened as she hugged Kagura. "I bet it is."  
  
Okay, here we go. Sorry for not updating in a while, I had the stomach flu. Anyway, here are the current votes:  
  
Inuyasha: 37  
  
Sesshoumaru: 39  
  
Kouga: 1  
  
Here they are so live with it. Sorry to all of you who did nice reviews but I do not like it when I get harassed via reviews. Someone who doesn't even have the courage to put their name was telling me to make it an Inu/Kag story or I would get flamed by Inu fans. Let's get some things straight, if one more person does this, I will close the poll and either put Kagome with no one or with an original character. And don't doubt me, I will do it. Now, onto happier things. Thanks to all of you that voted and I want to make a promise to you guys. If Sesshoumaru wins this one, I will do another story for the Inu fans where he wins and vise-versa. Keep reviewing but do not harass and flame please. I can only please so many people with my work. And here's my email address for comments, suggestions and questions:  
  
genysis2002@yahoo.com  
  
Hope you liked it. Chao! 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Strange Noises

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I do own Kada, Shaneen, Ren and Corbin.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open as she heard a noise in the woods. Probably a bird or something. Closing her eyes once more, and again, she heard it except it was louder. Sitting up in a flash, she scanned the forest line. Something is there. Picking up her sword, she silently slipped from camp. She stood straight and focused every sense she had on the surrounding area. Where is Corbin? It is his watch, isn't it? Taking in a small breath, she walked around. The blasted sound was moving! Whenever she froze or stopped, it came towards her but when she moved, it moved away. Kagome drew the sword from its sheath and continued to follow the sound until I hit her. What am I doing?! It could be leading me into a trap! Stopping dead in her tracks, she whirled and went the other way. The sound followed her but she wanted it to do so. She wanted to get it out in the open. She reached another clearing and crossed to the other side, the noise was in the clearing. Swiftly turning on her heals, the most horrible thing she could have ever seen was standing there. Resisting the urge to throw-up she put her sword in front of her. It was sickening; the things flesh looked melted and was falling off the bones, it was covered in what she believed was blood and god knows what else. It had razor sharp teeth and beady blood-red eyes. "Who are you? No. What are you?" Kagome asked. The thing laughed, which sounded like someone choking. "Okay, don't answer." Then it hit her, this was a zombie. Kaede had told her of such things and that depending on what kind of zombie it was; it could hurt more when it attacked. "Were you a demon?" The thing nodded and some flesh dropped off. Kagome gagged and pressed a hand over her mouth and nose to free her of the stench.  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, an unpleasant odor coming to his nose. "Yuck!" Sango looked up. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked. "A zombie." He heard Shippou snicker but didn't say anything. Kikyou wasn't currently with them; she and Miroku had gone to help a village with an illness. Inuyasha hadn't minded, he had smelled traces of Kagome. Thinking of her brought back her scent but then he realized it wasn't his memory, she was actually in the area. "I smell Kagome!" Sango and Shippou jumped to their feet. "Where?" Inuyasha didn't answer, just darted into the woods. Sango and Shippou raced to keep up as he followed the scent. She's with that zombie. Damn! Picking up speed, he slid to a halt in the clearing. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped just as Sango and Shippou made it there. "Shippou! Sango!" Sango smiled happily as Shippou went to jump on her. "NO! You have to be careful!" She turned back to face the zombie. Inuyasha had already drawn Tetsuiaga and Sango was holding her boomerang bone in attack position. The zombie laughed. "Friendsssss of yoursssss?" It hissed. Kagome coughed and covered her nose and mouth as best she could. "Did anyone tell you to go back in the ground and stay there?" She asked, annoyed. The thing hissed and lunged at her. She managed to back step and hold her sword to take the attack. She pushed it back and jumped to the side as it lunged again, this time at Sango. Sango gave it a good wack among with her boomerang, making it lose its hand. Looking at its lost hand, it hissed and the ground started to rumble. Kagome stuck her sword into the ground to maintain balance as best she could. Sango was using a tree, as was Inuyasha.  
More of the creatures shot out of the ground and surrounded Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha. Shippou was on a tree branch, looking for a way to help. Kagome looked up at him suddenly. "Shippou! Go to the north of here and there should be a clearing. There will be three people there and Kagura. Don't worry about Kagura, she's good now. Lead them here and tell them I sent you." Shippou nodded and raced off. Kagome looked over at the other two. "If we can hold on for a little longer, my friends should arrive soon."  
It seemed the more they killed; the defeated ones were replaced by doubles. Kagome was panting and swung her sword, the thing grabbed the blade and bit into her arm. She screamed in pain but she knew it was no use. Sango and Inuyasha were having trouble of their own; she had to get out of this herself. Yanking her arm free, earning some slashes, she pulled her sword lose. She cleared her mind as best she could and waited for the power to override. When it did, she thrust the sword into the ground and cleared a small circle of the zombies. Falling to her knees, she held her arm as best she could and still have her sword to defend herself. This is it, we're done for. "Rain of daggers!" Kagome's gaze shot up to the sky as she saw Shaneen jump into the air and release her spell. Hundreds of magic daggers shot from her open hand onto the zombies. Shaneen landed by Kagome and glared at the other zombies approaching. "You okay?" Kagome smiled weakly as the blood loss started to affect her. Looking down at her arm, she saw just how deep the gashes were. "I will be." Inuyasha and Sango managed to work their way over to them when Kagura's spell rushed by them and killed more of the zombies that were following them. Kagura raced over and dropped to her knees to help Kagome with the bleeding, Shippou on her shoulder. Corbin and Kada were across the clearing but fairing well when a line of fire shot out of nowhere. Kagura shielded Kagome and took the fire dead on. Kagura winced as 2nd degree burns covered her back. Kagome laid Kagura on her stomach and covered the burns with her jacket. Shippou finished putting his tail out and ran over to them. "Shippou," Kagome whispered weakly. "Go get some water from the stream." Shippou nodded and raced off. Shaneen growled. "This is hopeless, they just keep popping out of the ground." Kada and Corbin reached them by now when the group of zombies surrounded them.  
Kagome closed her eyes and waited to be slashed to death, but it never came. She looked up to see that zombies disintegrating and Sesshoumaru standing in the middle. Kagome mind raced numbly for and explanation as she stood and went over to help Sango up. Kada stared at the demon lord in wonder. "Why.?" Inuyasha growled at his brother and was ready to attack if he showed any hostility. "Don't Inuyasha.he probably had his reasons for wanting to kill those things." She was putting her sword away weakly when her world started to go black. She heard several shouts of "Kagome!" as she fell forward. Strong arms caught her and laid her on the ground as the rest of her world faded and Kada's voice saying, "She's lost too much blood."  
  
Here we are! I hope you like it. And thanks for the apologies but my promise still stands! Here are the votes thus far:  
  
Inuyasha: 39  
  
Sesshoumaru: 42 Kouga: 1  
  
I hope you like it and please review! Here is my email for questions and all that stuff:  
  
genysis2002@yahoo.com  
  
See you all soon! Chao! 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Strange Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Kada, Ren, Corbin and Shaneen and any other original char that comes into this chapter.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Kagura sat beside Kagome as the younger girl laid perfectly still. Playing with the edge of her kimono, Kagura hoped Kagome would come out of the coma she had fallen into. Sending a silent prayer up to God as Kada entered with clean bandages. "Here." Kada handed her a roll and they went to the long task of changing Kagome's multiple bandages.  
Kagome looked around as she walked down an extremely long hallway. Where am I? She thought. Continuing down the hall, she passed by several paintings of warriors that had their faces hidden. "What the.?" Kagome stopped at a painting and read the plaque there.  
  
Kagome Darkraven  
Hybrid Immortal  
  
Kagome gasped, it was her! But her name wasn't Darkraven, it was Higurashi! Quickly shifting her gaze up to the painting, she stared in disbelief. The woman looked several years older and her side was facing Kagome. She was kneeling on one knee and holding a sword that looked just like hers. She wore a black tank top and pants with lace up boots. Her hair was loose and being blown around to hide her face even more, the only feature that was real clear was the shocking blue-grey eyes that were just like Kagome's. Kagome nodded, this was definitely her but from the future. Kneeling to get a better look at the plaque, she noticed a smaller writing on the bottom.  
  
The Sword Celestial  
  
So Celestial was the name of the sword, and a strange one at that. Taking a deep breath, she continued down the hall and saw a painting of Kada, then one of Shaneen then another which was of Corbin. These are records! Finally, she reached a door and opened it. The sight that greeted her was horrifying and she screamed and the hall and room faded into a forest. Falling to the floor of the forest she was now in, she sobbed. "What has upset you so?" Her gaze shot up to a beautiful woman. Kagome rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair back. "I.I don't remember." The woman smiled and walked up to her and sat beside her. "I saved you from him. He is after you." Kagome nodded. "Ren?" The woman shook her head no. "Someone stronger then him. You must stay away Kagome, don't let him in your mind." A chuckle escaped Kagome's lips. "And what of you? Who are you?" The woman smiled. "My name is Himuri. I've been watching you for a while now Kagome." Kagome grimaced. "And I don't need to ask you how you know my name." Himuri nodded, then turned to face her. "This is the Forest of the Elements. No evil can enter here, so stay here while sleeping. He can never get to you here." Kagome nodded. "And where was I before?" Himuri looked down. "That was the castle from the Land of Immortals. He controls it, so we Immortals must walk the earth in hopes to gain enough strength to take it back." Kagome nodded again, to weak for anything else. "Now you must return to them. The next time you return here, I will explain everything to you." Kagome turned, "No wait!" but everything fading into darkness as the beautiful forest disappeared.  
Kagome sat up like lightning. "WAIT!" Slamming into something, she looked up to see Corbin. He set her back on her mattress for she had jumped up to her knees. Looking around, she saw a surprised Kada and Kagura. "Are you okay?" Kagura asked as Kada sat next to Kagome. "I will be if I stay in the forest?" Kada looked at her worriedly. "The forest?" Kagome nodded as Kada hugged her and let Kagome rest weakly against her like a mother would a sick child. "Himuri told me too." Kada's eyes widened in shock but she didn't say anything. "Where are we?" Kagome asked. "We are in Lord Sesshoumaru's castle." They all looked up when they heard the door open and there stood the lord in general. "You shouted so loudly that we all knew you were awake." Both made eyes contact as the others rushed through to see their friend.  
  
Here ya go! I hope you like it! And I have officially closed the poll on coupling so here are the finally results:  
  
Inuyasha: 45  
  
Sesshoumaru: 46  
  
Kouga: 2  
  
Thanks to all who voted through either emailing or reviewing. As I promised, my next story will be an Inuyasha and Kagome fanfic. So don't hurt me! Well, keep reviewing and email me at: genysis2002@yahoo.com Chao! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Alone At The Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Kagome pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the splitting pain in her side. Of course Inuyasha and company told her to stay in bed while they looked for shards. Sesshoumaru was out checking his lands and the only people there besides herself was the servants. Corbin, Kada, Shaneen and Kagura had been reluctant to leave but decided to go help Inuyasha until she was better. She crossed the room, clutching her side as she reached the closet. Opening it, she pulled out a set of clothes. Stopping in the middle of changing, she gazed into the mirror and saw all the bandages covering her body. Shaking her head, she finished by pulling her shirt on. Kagome smiled at how comfortable it was. It was made of cotton and completely black. The top was a tank top and the pants were somewhat baggy, causing them to wrinkle (You know, when someone is wearing really baggy jeans, that around the feet is covered) at her feet. She knew if she put on boots, there that it would still be there, not enough to trip her. Limping across the room, she pulled on the boots that Shaneen had given her. A little exploring wouldn't hurt.  
Kagome was amazed by the size of the castle. She came to the main hall to see all the servants gathering there. Lana, the head maid, came up to her. "Lady Kagome! The Lady Nina is coming, could you.um." Kagome smiled. "Welcome her?" Lana nodded and lead her through the crowd of servants. "Where is he?!" A shout came from the corridor. "Short temper?" Kagome asked and once again, Lana nodded. A woman stormed into the room and halted in front of Kagome. The woman was almost as tall as her, if not taller. She had long black hair to her knees, tied back of course and her eyes were an icy green that reminded Kagome too much of a cat. She's a cat demon all right. Kagome bowed lightly to show respect as the other servants fell to their knees. The woman glared at her. "Who are you?" Kagome looked up and straightened. "My name is Kagome. Pleased to meet you. Lady Nina I presume?" "Yes, that is I. What are you doing here?" She asked coldly and suspiciously. Kagome smiled at her even though she was getting annoyed with her rudeness. "I am a guest here. The Lord Sesshoumaru saved my life. I will leave here as soon as I am completely recovered." An evil smiled spread across Nina's lips. "So he hasn't taken a mate yet?" Kagome felt the shock full force. So that's why she's here, she wants to become Sesshoumaru's mate! Wonder why, but with her, I guess it's for self-gain. "Not that I know of." She answered. "Good." Turning, she signaled to her servant to bring something, which happened to be a bag. "Um.are you going to be staying?" Kagome asked politely. "Yes." Kagome took a step forward. "But do you have an invitation?" Nina turned and growled at her, forcing her to take a reluctant step back. "The demon lords and ladies need no invitation when visiting another lord." Kagome bowed. "I'm sorry. I did not know." Nina scoffed. "All demons know." Kagome looked up, surprised. "I am no demon." Nina turned. "So he's sheltering humans now? How unlike him." Kagome shook her head. "I am also not human." Nina turned slowly back to face her. "What are you?" Kagome gazed at her quietly while she sniffed the air around Kagome. "You are right but I can't tell what you are." Kagome nodded. "As I thought, my kind is rare and thought to be extinct." Now it was Nina's turn to take a reluctant step back. "A forbidden blood?" Kagome nodded. "I am an Immortal." Nina bowed quickly. "Forgive me for my rudeness." Kagome shook her head. "It's quite all right. Lana." Lana straightened beside her. "Why don't you show her a room?" Lana bowed. "Yes my lady." And hurried off with Nina following. Kagome tapped one of the servants on the shoulder. "Where is she from?" The servant answered quickly and quietly. "That is Lady Nina of the Southern lands." Kagome nodded. "Thank you." Kagome then limped off to continue her exploring as the servants scattered to do their chores.  
She finally came across the garden and she lowered herself to the edge of the fountain. She looked at her right knee that now refused to bend and she rubbed it, easing the pain a bit. "Geez. I never want to go through this again." Sitting straight up and looking around, she relaxed. "What are you doing here Kagome?" She asked herself. "Well, I just don't know, now do I?" She answered her own question as she tried again to flex her knee. Her senses prickled and she pushed herself forward, dodging the blast. Pushing herself to her feet, she faced her attacker. "Who are you?" The man smirked. "And what do you want in these lands?" Kagome turned and saw Nina storming out. Kagome faced the man again and watched his every movement. "I was sent by my master to retrieve something of his." His eyes locked onto Kagome and she shuddered. "And your master?" The man smirked. "Draken." Kagome quickly glanced at Nina to see her expression, but that was her mistake. The man lunged and kicked her hard in the stomach. A scream escaped her lips as he slammed her into the wall; when his foot left, it was covered in blood. Kagome slumped against the wall for support as her hand on her left leg acted as a prop. Her right arm encircled her stomach as blood kept rushing out of the newly reopened wound. She felt liquid rush into her mouth and the terrible metallic taste told her what it was. She spit out the blood and tried to will the pain away. Turning her gaze, she saw Nina fighting the man with a rage filled style. I guess being an immortal has its advantages. She continued to rest against the wall until Nina flew back into the wall. Is that guy really that strong? Making up her mind, she pushed herself to her feet fully. Using her mind, she willed her sword to appear in her hand. "This is for you hell scum." She said as she cleared her mind and thrust the sword into the ground.  
The smoke cleared and Kagome dropped to her knees. The man was gone and Nina was coming up behind her. Kagome felt her weak state over ride her as she fell forward into a puddle of her own blood. Nina gasped and shouted for some servants and started to pick Kagome up as the servants arrived. With a group of servants carrying her, they reached Kagome's room quickly and laid her on the bed. Nina ordered for the healer and new clothes for Kagome. Nina placed the sword she had picked up beside her as the healer came running in.  
Sango gasped as they arrived back at the castle. The one wall was completely wrecked as were a lot of other things. "Blood!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru calmly headed to the castle at a quick pace. "Kagome's blood!" Everyone darted into the castle and quickly headed for Kagome's room. They threw open the door only to be hissed at. Nina was standing and hissing at them, her eyes glowing slightly pick. Inuyasha held his breath. He hated cats but he knew when not to mess with one, especially if it was Nina, Lady of the Southern lands. Sesshoumaru walked into the room and shot a warning glare and Nina backed off. Crossing the room, he saw the healer finish her excellent work. He knew that her wound on her stomach was the one reopened, that was the only one that could produce that much blood. "What happened?" Nina stepped forward. "Someone serving Draken appeared, she defeated him but at a price." Sesshoumaru nodded and ordered everyone out of the room. Once alone in the room with her, he gazed at her pale face. "You stupid girl." A faint smile crossed her face. "I know."  
  
Here we go! I hope you like it! Anyway, sorry for not updating for so long. (Stupid school!) You see, chapters like this come from listening to rock videos like Voices by Disturbed and Time and Time Again by Papa Roach. But I still hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. Here's my email for anyone who's interested:  
  
genysis2002@yahoo.com  
  
And once again, sorry for not updating in so long! Chao! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Brother Of The Ene...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I do own Kada, Corbin, Ren and Shaneen.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
It was dark. That was the first thing Kagome noticed. A fire in the distance caught her attention as she slowly approached it. Where am I? She thought. It seemed like hours before she finally reached the flame. It was blue and purple, abnormal colors for fire. Kagome gulped and picked up the little bowl it was floating over. The flame followed the bowl, much to Kagome's relief. It lit up the hall before her and to her horror; she had been here before. Her breath caught in her throat as she froze in her spot. I thought I was safe in the Forest of Elements! She thought to herself. How did I end up back here? Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. She ducked under the table and covered the flame with a lid she had gotten off the table. She watched the dark hallway from her hiding spot and saw a man stop in the middle, for she could just barely make out the outline. "Why are you hiding?" His voice was calm and charming. He continued down the hall and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She was just about to uncover the flame when a hand grabbed her by the collar and yanked her out from under table. Kagome tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. The flame's container fell to the ground with a crash, as the flame was uncovered. Kagome stared into deep purple eyes that were so deep; they would first be mistaken for black. All time seemed to stop as she stared at him. He had black hair, tied back into a ponytail, which went down to about between his shoulders. He was dressed in all midnight blue. He gazed down at her with a serious expression. He slowly uncovered her mouth but kept his tight grip on her shirt collar. "How? How is it that you can get in here?" Kagome didn't answer, just stared at him. Where's Himuri? She thought. "Himuri isn't worried. I'm not my brother." Kagome gasped. So this was the brother of the so-called evil Immortal who took over the castle. "W- who are you?" She asked. "I am Lex." Kagome nodded. "My name is Kagome." Lex released her suddenly. "The Hybrid? You better leave this place before my brother finds you here." Kagome looked at him confused. He grabbed her hand and the castle melted away to reveal the Forest of Elements. Himuri walked up gracefully and hugged Kagome. "There you are. Why did you go back?" Kagome hugged her back. "I don't know. I thought I would come here but for some reason, I ended up in the castle." Himuri looked at her worriedly. "Can you be that strong already?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." Himuri smiled suddenly. "It's time for you to go back, wait for-"  
"KAGOME!" Kagome shot awake at the sound of her name being yelled. She looked up at all her friends. "Oh good. For a while, you were acting like you were having a nightmare." Kagura said. Kagome smiled. "Sorry about that. I didn't wake up in the right spot on the other side." Kagura looked at her curiously. "Other side?" Kagome nodded. "I didn't wake up in the forest, I woke up in castle." Kagura was going to question her but Kada stopped her. "What's good is that you are awake. You reopened your stomach wound, so you'll be down even longer." Kagome groaned and almost smacked herself but chose not to. Miroku smiled down at her, for once not being perverted. "You'll be back on your feet soon enough. Until then, we'll continue looking for shards. Once you are better, we'll come back and get you." Kagome looked at him, shocked. "But-" Miroku shook his head. "We've already decided. We'll be leaving soon so we wanted to say goodbye." Kagome gazed down at her feet. "We need you at good health Kagome, so stay put. And don't get into anymore fights!" Sango said sternly. "Fine." Kagome muttered. She was hugged and wished several farewells until the room stood empty. Kagome sighed and fell back against the mattress. Looks like I stuck here.alone! She thought. Her door opening surprised her. She propped herself up on her elbows to see who it was. In fact, it was two people. Nina and Sesshoumaru. Kagome nodded her head in respect and let herself drop back onto the mattress. The two came to stand on either side of her bed. "What do I owe for this respectful visit?" Sesshoumaru growled but Nina chuckled. "Nothing and Sess! Don't be like that!" Sesshoumaru quit his growling and stared at a painting on the wall. Kagome smiled at Nina for the save. "We just wanted to see how you are." Kagome's smiled widened. "I'm fine. I am not in any pain." Nina nodded. "That's good. Care to see if you can walk?" Sesshoumaru looked over at them then turned his attention elsewhere. "Is it okay?" Nina nodded again. "You are an Immortal, so you heal rather quickly. You should be able to walk, but not fight." Kagome was thankful for that much as Nina helped her slowly out of the bed. She wobbled on her feet and started to fall do to lack of using them but she was caught. She looked up at Sesshoumaru as he helped her get her balance. "Good." Nina said as she came up to their side. "Then let us go."  
  
There! Sorry for not updating in so long! School has been a pain in my tail recently. I've had so many papers due, it isn't funny! Anyway, I hope you like it and please review! No flames please. My email is still open to any comments or questions:  
  
genysis2002@yahoo.com  
  
Once again, I hope you like it! Chao! 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Mysterious Discovery

Disclaimer: I've done enough of these; you all know it by now.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Kagome smiled as the three stepped outside. "Oh, to be in the sunlight again!" She cried happily. Nina gazed over at Sesshoumaru who was devoid of emotion as usual. "Kagome-chan!" Kagome turned to see little Rin running towards her. The cheerful girl clamped onto her legs in a happy but death-grip hug. "How have you been Rin?" Rin smiled her toothy grin up at her. "Rin has been just fine! Does Kagome-chan want to pick flowers with Rin?" Kagome looked up at Nina and Sesshoumaru for approval. Nina nodded and Kagome was lead away by the hyper Rin.  
"You are fond her." The statement caught Sesshoumaru by surprise. "And you know I mean Kagome. I've seen how you act, she's caught your interest." Nina said as she sat on the short wall. "My interest, nothing else." Nina laughed. "I wonder if that will change." Sesshoumaru growled a warning but it only made Nina chuckle. "You sure gave up quick, didn't you?" Nina looked at the ground sadly. "You don't love me as I love you, that will never happen. I knew it since I first laid eyes on Kagome, I knew she was going to be the one to win your affection not me." Sesshoumaru stood silently as a gentle wind blew. "I am sorry."  
Kagome huffed as she tried to keep up with the younger girl. Two bouquets of flowers were in either of her hands, one for Sesshoumaru of course but the other was for her as a get well present. "Rin! Wait up will ya?!" Kagome stopped for a short second to catch her breath. "Man that kid is fast!" A tingling sensation ran down her spine, causing her to freeze. "What the...?" Taking a cautious look around, she noticed Rin racing back towards her. "What is it?" Rin hugged her around the legs again but she wasn't scared. "It was a strange building! It wasn't there before! Rin wants to explore it!" Kagome sighed and let Rin lead the way. Once there, a powerful and strange feeling overcame Kagome. "Kagome-chan? What's wrong?" Kagome smiled weakly down at the girl. "Nothing...I...well, it feels like something is calling me..." Rin grasped her hand. "Rin will protect you."  
Sesshoumaru and Nina immediately straightened when an odd presence made itself known. "What is that?" Nina asked no one in general. "It is not human." Taking a second to focus on the area, he refused to show his surprise afterwards. "Kagome and Rin are near it." Sesshoumaru took off with Nina close behind.  
Once inside, the feeling became more powerful for Kagome. "Something is calling me..." She whispered. Rin pointed to a strange alter and tugged on her hand. The two slowly approached it. "Bracelets?" Kagome asked. "Picking them up, she gasped when they vanished and reappeared on her wrists. "What in all the hells?" She asked as she tried to pull them off but they wouldn't budge. The feeling came back, forcing Kagome to fight it. She heard glass break and the force faded away. A voice echoed through the room, "You have passed this test." Kagome watched in surprise as the bracelets turned into vambraces. (Think the armbands Nuriko out of Fushigi Yuugi wears except a little more feminine and more closely related to fingerless gloves being armor of course....) "Rin thinks those are pretty!" Kagome smiled. "I do too." Suddenly, her senses tingled as she sensed three people headed their way. She knew two were Sesshoumaru and Nina but the third she couldn't quite place. "Rin, go hide in the room over there." Rin nodded and raced to the safety of the other room. Sesshoumaru and Nina arrived first. "Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. "In the other room hiding. Did you sense it too?" Nina nodded. "It is evil." Kagome sighed. "I'm going to get in a fight just what Sango told me not to do." A meow threw her attention to behind her. "STAR?!?!" The silver cat meowed again and jumped on her shoulder. "How did you get here?" The cat meowed and rubbed against her face. "Never mind. Jeez, that thing really is evil!" She shuddered as her senses tingled again. "Kagome, try to stay out of this one. Sesshoumaru and I will fight this one." Kagome nodded and decided it was best to join Rin before whatever the approaching enemy was got there.  
  
SORRY! I've been so busy with school and such that I haven't been able to update. I brought Star back in, the cute cat from chapters 2-6. The cat will be involved more so all you cat lovers can enjoy. Star's purpose should be revealed soon. I hope you liked it, please review! Chao! 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Book

Chapter Sixteen  
  
As soon as Kagome was in the other room, Rin clung to her waist. "Rin is scared!" Kagome hugged the frightened child and positioned herself so she could see what was going on. Sesshoumaru and Nina must have gone outside, for no one was in the other room. "Rin, stay here." Rin let her go reluctantly and Kagome slowly crept into the doorway. Nothing. She ventured out a little farther and heard the sounds of a battle outside. She decided to stay here and listen to what Nina had said. Kagome looked around the room and noticed an old book lying on a table not five feet from her. She went over and picked it up. She couldn't make out what it said for it was in a different language and she for one was not skilled in different languages. But something made her keep the book as she raced back to where Rin was. She barely managed to dodge a stray blast and then dove into the other room. Rin jumped as Kagome rolled and slid to a stop in the room. Happy to have comfort again, Rin hugged her and refused to let go. An hour passed before everything went silent. Kagome looked up from Rin and focused for anything. She scooted them back into the shadows when they heard the sounds of three people entering. Rin was evidently trying not to whimper but wasn't doing a good job so she buried her face in Kagome's side and muffled the sound. "It is safe Lady Kagome." Nina said. Kagome sighed in relief and the two left their hiding spot and joined the others. "Kagura?" Kagome asked when she noticed her. Kagura smiled. "I sensed the fight and decided to investigate." Kagome returned the smile as Rin ran to Sesshoumaru. "Rin was so scared!" Sesshoumaru patted the girl on the head and said nothing but it was evidently enough for her because she turned cheery again. "Kagome, what is that?" Kagura asked and pointed to the book. "I found it here but I don't understand what it is written in." Nina took the book and examined it. "Of course you wouldn't, it is written in a very old language as far as I can tell." She handed the book back. "You should keep it though." Suddenly, Kagome felt something against her leg and jumped. "Gyah!" She quickly looked down and saw Star rubbing against her leg. "Oh, it's only you Star." She stooped and picked the cat up. After apologizing for scaring anybody (Except Sesshoumaru, like it scared him) the group left for the castle. During lunch, Kagome locked herself in the library to translate the book. After many failed attempts, she went down to dinner a few hours later. "Any luck?" Kagura asked jokingly. "None..." Kagome muttered in a depressed voice. "It isn't that big of a deal, so don't get so depressed. Who knows, you might be able to translate it some other time." Kagura said before she bit into a roll. After dinner, Kagome went back to her room and decided to look through and mix outfits from her closet since she had nothing else better to do. Star was sitting on her bed, eating some fish off a plate. It had taken both Nina and herself to convince Sesshoumaru to let her keep Star. "Man, I really wanted to know what that book says." "Don't fall into a depression. You will find out soon enough." A female voice said. Kagome looked around the room but Star was the only one there. Kagome stared at the cat with disbelief. "You said that, didn't you?" Star stared back at her with a look of knowing in the intelligent eyes. "Yes." Star's mouth didn't move but Kagome knew she had said it. "What are you exactly? I know you aren't a normal cat..." Star finished her fish then looked up at Kagome. "I am a guide. I was sent to make sure that you were doing things right." Kagome nodded. "I see..." "Kagome!" A cry from down the hall caused Kagome to jump. "Don't talk while she is here." Star jumped down from the bed and went to the window. Kagura knocked and entered when Kagome gave her permission. "Are you playing dress up?" Kagura asked with a laughing smile. "No! I was just mixing and matching clothes! I had nothing else better to do." Kagura laughed. "Technically dress up except you aren't putting them on." Kagome couldn't help but laugh along with her. After their laughing fit was over, Kagome couldn't help but get curious. "What do you need Kagura?" Kagura sat on her bed. "Well, I wanted to see if you can go for a ride tomorrow on my feather. We both have nothing else better to do." Kagome thought for a moment. "I would love to but Sesshoumaru and Nina might have a problem with it since I haven't healed fully yet..." Kagura sighed but then looked thoughtful. "Why don't you talk to them? They would listen to you!" Kagome thought for a moment then stood. "It's worth a shot. Just wait here." Kagome left the room and keyed in on her senses to locate Sesshoumaru and Nina. She hoped they would listen but that was a tough bet.  
  
Sorry for not updating in so long.... I had a lot of schoolwork.... And for any Hellsing fans, I'm getting ready to write a fanfic for that. Just give me a week or so if nothing comes up. I hope you like this chapter but please don't flame me about taking so long....it wasn't intentional at all. Chao! 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Into The Forsaken Lan...

Chapter Seventeen

Kagome walked through the halls, keying in onto Nina's and Sesshoumaru's presence. It took her a while but she soon found them talking in Sesshoumaru's study. Nina smiled brightly as Kagome gently knocked on the slightly open door and came in. "What brings you Lady Kagome?" Saying she was nervous was an understatement. "W-well.... I was wondering if Kagura and I could go for a ride on her feather tomorrow..... I have nothing to do here and neither does she so she offered-"She was cut off. "No." Sesshoumaru stated flatly. Kagome went to argue when Nina spoke. "You are still healing Kagome and it would be too dangerous.... We cannot let you go." "But-""No Kagome, please go rest now." An obvious dismissal by the two demons, which upset Kagome to the core. Instead of arguing further, she turned and swiftly left the room.

_It isn't fair! I am NOT a child!_ Kagome thought. She paused halfway back to her room where Kagura was waiting. _Who cares! Kagura and I are going anyway! Nina said she had to return to her lands, Sesshoumaru has to check his lands, and Inuyasha isn't back yet so no one would notice... We could sneak out and if we get caught, I'll claim all the blame and take all the burn...Kagura doesn't need that..._Kagome ran back to her room, ignoring the slight pain in her side. She paused before the door then entered. Kagura looked up expectantly and Kagome shared her plan.

The next morning after the others had left, the two friends began to act on the plan. At first, Kagura wasn't so sure about it but eventually agreed. Once in the garden, Kagura enlarged the feather and jumped on. "Come on!" She extended her hand and helped Kagome climb on. Once she was sure that she was on, Kagura made the feather go up farther in the air and then forward. Kagome laughed happily as the wind hit her face, refreshing her. Kagura looked back and smiled. "Are you having fun?" Kagome nodded an enthusiastic agreement. "Kagome?" "Hmmm?" Kagura looked forward. "Do you think that Ren guy is dead?" Kagome snorted. "I doubt it. Evil little bastards like him are hard to kill, like Naraku. Besides, he was badly injured in our last fight; we shouldn't be seeing him in a while." Kagura nodded. A little clearing in a forest caught Kagome's attention. "Why don't we land there and look around? It's pretty!" Kagura agreed and landed the feather.

When Kagome slid off the feather, a chill ran up her spine. "What's the matter?" Kagura asked. "This place may be pretty.... but it feels evil." Both women immediately went back to back and searched the clearing for danger. Nothing. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief but Kagura was still tense. "Maybe we should get going." Kagome said to the other woman. Kagura nodded and began to remove the feather from her hair just as a knife flew through the air and ripped it from her hand. Kagome summoned her sword while Kagura pulled out her fan. "Who's there?" Kagura shouted. "You dare intrude on the sacred door, you must be silenced." The voice echoed from nowhere. "We didn't know it was here, we just wanted to take a break.... Please forgive us." Kagome said loudly, hoping whomever they were talking to would listen. "You must be silenced!" The voice boomed as the ground under them turned black. Both women fell through into a void and landed on a hard rock surface after a long drop. "OUCH!" Kagome yelled accidentally. The two stood and looked around at their surroundings. Everything was eerily dark and dead looking. "Where are we?" Kagura asked and looked at Kagome, whose face had gone blank as an unexplained knowledge shined in her eyes. "The Land of the Forsaken...."

Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating! dodges random objects flung at her Things have been rough on my side... My grandpa's dying, school started and I had a big case of writer's block.... I promise I will update more and I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about the cliffie too! Tell me what you think and you can even drop a suggestion on what you want to happen to our two brave heroines who disobeyed two demon lords.... My my my, let us see what will happen! And I forgot the disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha but Shaneen, Ren, Kada and Corbin do belong to me! 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Immortal's World L...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Nina, Shaneen, Corvin, Ren and Kada! (Oh, and Star) We know the drill already! (Be warned, this little adventure is meant to be short.)

Chapter Eighteen

"Where are we?" Kagura asked as the two looked around the very deserted and dead looking lands. "The Forsaken Lands…." Kagome said, a bit zoned. "How did you know that?" Kagura asked causing Kagome to jump a little. "Sorry…." Kagura looked at her a little worried but whirled when a spear went flying through the air. "Who's there?!" A male voice called from the shadows. "We should be asking you that!" Kagura said, a little pissed. She stepped in front of Kagome who still seemed out of it. The man came out of the shadows to reveal he was only about 18. He had dirty blonde hair and bright gold eyes. He drew a sword and pointed it at Kagura's neck. "We do not tolerate strangers!" "Wait please!" Kagome jumped out and whacked the sword down using her vambrace. When the man saw it he immediately sheathed his sword and fell to his knees. "Forgive me milady, I didn't see you!" Kagome felt pure confusion run over her. "Milady?" The man nodded. "Only the Legendary Immortal can wear them. Please pardon me for my rudeness." Kagome brushed some of her hair back. "Umm, you are forgiven?" "Thank you milady." Kagura rolled her eyes and pulled him to his feet. "Oh knock it off, you're making her nervous!" Kagome chuckled. "What's your name?" The man bowed. "It is Wes." (I couldn't come up with anything better; I hope you can tolerate it. I actually like it….) "Well Wes, do you know how we can get to the other side again?" Kagome asked. "Yes, but it will prove difficult milady."

Nina sighed as she followed Sesshoumaru through the sky. The two had returned to handle a sudden problem with the Lord of the North only to find Kagome and Kagura gone. The two had handled the problem and immediately went in search of the two. "Of all the defiant girls, she is the worst." Sesshoumaru growled. "Oh come on, she just needed some air." Nina said quietly. Then she noticed Kagura's feather pinned to a tree. "Down there!" The two landed but immediately jumped into the trees when they felt the evil energy. "It seems we have found the door into the Forsaken Lands." Sesshoumaru said. "Not that horrible place! You mean to tell me they are there? I heard that after the Immortals were driven from there that the crystal that supported it was tainted and the land died." Sesshoumaru nodded. "It seems they are there, and we will be forced to wait for a few hours. If it is a tainted crystal, then Kagome can do something about it." Nina nodded as she sat down. "It should hopefully take only a few hours."

"So the crystal was tainted by Ren? Stupid bastard." Kagome said as she followed Wes with Kagura not to far behind. "Yes, and it was said that only you can purify it and allow the Immortals to return. Look over there, you will see the castle." Kagome looked over at the dark castle from her dream. "I'm afraid just purifying the crystal won't be enough for the castle though. You will have to do that another time." Kagome nodded as the finally reached the temple. Inside, the crystal waited. "You two wait here." Kagome said as she went inside and was greeted with black lightning. She quickly threw up a shield and approached the crystal. "Knock it off!" She yelled at it as she touched it with both hands. A severe pain raced through her body but she refused to let go. Images flashed through her mind as she struggled to keep them separate from her memories but failed horribly. A brilliant flash erupted from the crystal as it turned a pure blue. The last thing Kagome saw before she fainted was a woman smiling at her from in front of the crystal…or could it have been from inside?

"Kagome! Wake up! You did it!" Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Wes and Kagura kneeing over her. "I did?" Wes nodded. "Everything has come back to life and I can sense our Immortal brothers and sisters returning. The gateway has been opened so you can return to the other side." Kagome sat bolt up. "Good, but how long have I been out?" Kagura smiled weakly. "2 hours, I bet Sesshoumaru knows we're missing now." Kagome groaned as she got up. "We better get back. Thank you Wes…." Wes nodded and watched the two as they went outside. "Wes told me that we only need to concentrate." Kagome nodded and concentrated, when she opened her eyes, she saw the forest they had been in. "There you are!" Nina and Sesshoumaru jumped down from the trees but weren't assaulted by the energies this time. "Um, it's a long story…."

Kagome sat on her bed, petting Star. "It's not fair… Now they are all mad at me…. And I already know you think I deserve it!" Star just meowed at her and jumped off. "Go talk to him." Was the only thing she said.

Kagome knocked on Sesshoumaru's study door and was told to come in. "I want to apologize…" He looked up at her. "I should think so, after I was forced to Inuyasha shout for 2 hours after we returned. I do believe he said he would return today and not seeing you here upset him." _Oh brother Inuyasha! _Kagome thought as she bowed. "I am sorry for the inconvenience Sesshoumaru…" He stood and walked over to her. "I accept your apology but do not let it happen again, that was extremely dangerous." Kagome looked him dead in the eye and saw something she never expected, concern. Something strange compelled her to step forward and hug him but what was stranger was that he returned it. Star sat just inside and purred softly as she watched.

I'm back! Drama and school have kept me so busy! Also I had to go to grandpa's funeral and all so I am really sorry about taking so long… I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as you can see, I finally started the romance…..


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Matters of the Heart

Disclaimer: We know this already! You know who I own and don't and recently Wes was added!

Chapter Nineteen

Kagome closed her eyes tight as she listened to Sesshoumaru's heartbeat, a gentle calm beating. She had no clue what had come over her to hug him, especially after all the times he had tried to kill her. Had her feelings for Inuyasha died when she became an Immortal? Kagome felt him hug her back and a wave of surprise hit her. She had thought he would have thrown her away the second she had touched him.

Sesshoumaru slowly put his arms around the slender female who had thrown herself into him. This action had surprised him; he had not been expecting the woman who was supposedly in love with his half-brother to embrace him so. She was so emotional that he had been intrigued by her, it seemed fitting that she had been a dormant and powerful Immortal. He knew she was upset and that was way he was comforting her.

To say she was very confused was an understatement. _But I thought I was in love with Inuyasha…I…I don't know what I feel anymore…I'm so confused!_ Kagome yanked away and looked at Sesshoumaru with frightened eyes as he returned the gaze with a concerned one. She spun on her heel and fled, running to a place she had no clue about. _I feel like a slut! How can I be in love with two brothers? _She heard Inuyasha call after her as she passed him but his words were a blur to her. _I need to think! I need away from here to clear my mind…and possibly my heart…_Kagome had no clue where she had run to nor did she care. She sat on the marble steps and cried until it was night.

"Lady Kagome?" Kagome jumped and looked up at Wes, somehow without coming through the passage in the forest, she had wound up in the Immortal's realm. "Oh…Hi Wes…" She said as she wiped at her tears. "What is the matter?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice as he took a seat next to her. "Confused is all." She attempted to smile but failed miserably. "Matters of the heart, isn't it? I felt the way you did once." Kagome looked at Wes surprised, she knew that he was probably much older then her but to think he had ever been in love. "It's just…. I thought I was in love with Inuyasha but now I just can't feel it anymore ever since I became an Immortal…. And to make things worse, I am attracted to his older brother Sesshoumaru! I feel like a slut!" Wes smiled at her then looked at a moonflower as it twinkled in the moonlight. "Ah yes, the confusion of which is the more dearest to you. I can only give you a little advice, if you use it or not is up to you." Kagome looked at him intently as he spoke. "All I can tell you is that to trust yourself and do not put yourself down. Spend time with both of them and see which one makes you feel the mysterious emotion we call love." He looked back at her and saw tears in her eyes. "You've been through this before but with two women, haven't you? Did you ever find out which one?" Wes sighed. "Yes, but a little too late… She died in my arms. Please Lady Kagome, do not let this happen to you." Kagome nodded and stood. "Thank you Wes." "It was nothing Lady Kagome." She smiled weakly and concentrated to return to the other side.

It was dark and raining when she arrived at the other side. She didn't recognize where she was as she looked around the open field she stood in. "I really need to work on that." Kagome sighed and went over to get a clear look at the sky. _Now where is it…There! The North Star! So I head that way!_ She turned and began walking to her right into a forest. _I'm in the West Lands so it shouldn't take me long… Though I'll be soaked before I'm there…_Kagome sighed and treaded on until she reached the palace. She pushed open the doors and was immediately grabbed by Shaneen. "Everybody has been in a panic looking for you and you come back like that! Hurry before anybody sees you and begins to worry even more!" Shaneen dragged her through the halls and into her room where she helped her change into a simple dress. "When you ran out crying, we all got really worried. I waited here as they went out to search for you!" Kagome looked at the floor in shame of her previous actions, she had acted stupid in her confusion. "But don't you worry, I'll send some messengers to fetch them and tell them you are safe. You just rest, you look horrible." Kagome chuckled as Shaneen left the room after letting Star in. "So?" The cat asked as she curled up in Kagome's lap, hoping to get scratched behind the ears. "Tomorrow I spend some time with Inuyasha then the next day, with Sesshoumaru. I have to get my feelings sorted out before anybody can use them against me." Star purred. "You are becoming very wise."

Yeay! Another chapter finished! I wanted her to talk to Wes so you all could get a feel of his character and trust me; he is going to have a big role in this story. Please send nice reviews like the one I got recently! I felt bad for the InuKag lovers so the next chapter is for you but it will go back to SesKag. The next two chapters will be:

Date with Inuyasha and Date with Sesshoumaru

I hope you like! Please email me with any questions, you can find my address in any of the previous chapters. Chao!


	21. Chapter Twenty: Date With Inuyasha

Disclaimer: This is getting old….

Chapter Twenty (yeay!)

Kagome sighed as she changed into a simple sundress and put her hair up in a messy bun. Then she slipped on some sandals and headed out the door. Today she was spending the day with Inuyasha. _Please don't let us fight…_She prayed as she walked. She knew he was mad and would most likely bite her head off. But she never liked fighting with him, never. With another sigh she turned into the garden and saw Inuyasha perched in a tree. "Hey…" He looked down at her then looked away. "That was dangerous, running out like you did." Kagome felt her bad mood go worse. He always seemed to hit a sore spot; she had heard this from too many different people last night. "I told you I was sorry! Now can we just have a nice day together? I haven't really been able to talk to you in a while…" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree right in front of her. "So what do you want to do?" He asked. "Um…. We could go visit different places like shrines and towns…" Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Kagome smiled and followed him as he exited the garden.

Their first stop was the big village by Sesshoumaru's palace, the people were used to demons and Inuyasha wouldn't seem a threat to them. They visited different shops varying from weapons to jewelry to food and clothes. Both were smiling and laughing but deep down Kagome felt a sadness. _This isn't working but maybe I can make it work._ Had her transformation done more then just change her appearance? She ignored the feeling and laughed at a wisecrack Inuyasha said about a merchant's merchandise. Soon the two settled down for lunch just outside the town. Kagome had made Inuyasha some ramen as she sampled a bit of a rice dish she had bought. "We should visit Kaede." Inuyasha stated suddenly. "I guess, we haven't seen her in so long." Inuyasha slurped down the rest of his food and gestured for Kagome to get on his back. "It's a long way." Kagome nodded as she climbed onto his back and the two began heading for Kaede's village. They made it by one after a short stop for Inuyasha to take a break. "Kaede!" Kagome called happily as she raced towards the old woman who was coming towards them. "Good lords, it that ye child?" Kaede asked when she looked at Kagome. "It's me, I've changed, haven't I?" Kaede nodded them turned when a cool voice reached their ears. "If it isn't Kagome and Inuyasha." Kagome heard Inuyasha growl as Kikyo came towards them. Kagome whispered in Kaede's ear. "Look, we aren't here for a fight so we will come visit you again but this is the last thing I need." Kaede nodded. "I understand." Kagome went to Inuyasha. "Time to go." He nodded but before he could do anything, Kagome teleported them into a forest.

"That was close…" Kagome said as she sat on a big rock. "Kagome, can I ask you something?" She was startled by his sudden politeness. "Sure." She patted a spot by her on the rock, which he took. "You…like my brother….don't you?" She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked over at Inuyasha's mournful face. "You didn't think I noticed, did you?" Kagome felt the deep sadness she had been holding back all day come to the surface. "I wasn't sure and I'm still confused. Please believe when I say that I loved you before I turned but now I have no clue what I feel." Inuyasha took her hand. "It's okay, really. You are too good for me anyway." Kagome gasped. "Don't say that about yourself! That's a form of discrimination!" She heard him chuckle. "Always the good friend, aren't you Kagome?" She was at a loss for words. "Just don't push me away, please. I want to be near you." He said as he squeezed her hand. "I won't, you'll always be my best friend…" With that, Kagome burst into tears. Inuyasha allowed her to cry on his shoulder and comforted her until she stopped. "I'm sorry." She whispered, causing Inuyasha to smile. "Don't be, it's not your fault but your heart's." Kagome wiped a stray tear away as she leaned over to Inuyasha. "This is for when I was too afraid." She kissed him, causing him to tense in surprise. She pulled away after a few moments and both now understood exactly what was going on. "I hope you'll be happy." Inuyasha said as they headed back to the palace for dinner. "I hope you will be too." She said in reply.

Are the InuKag fans happy now?? I put this in here just for you all! (Don't you feel special?) Anyways, next chappie is Date with Sesshoumaru, which will be getting back to the winning romance. Oh, and I need another vote…Here it is:

One character must die, who do you think it should be? Pick one of any of the characters in this story (aside from Kagome and Sesshoumaru, they are the heroes after all) and cast your vote. Naraku is going to die at the end anyway so don't bother voting for him…mwahahahahaha!

Please review and email me with any questions, as before, you can find my address in chapters 1-18. Chao!


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: I will protect you

Disclaimer: Oh come on! I do not own Inuyasha….wish I did but I don't.

Chapter Twenty-One

Kagome sat quietly in the library, wondering how everything could change so quickly. _All I know was that I woke up one morning and everything was different. Now I am a legend… _She was so lost in thought that she did not hear Sesshoumaru enter the room. She did sense him and turned to face him, looking at him with sad eyes. "You rejected my brother." A simple statement but one that did surprise her, she had never heard Sesshoumaru refer to Inuyasha so normally, without hatred. "I did." She said. "I thought you loved him." Kagome chuckled lightly, only to hide her pain. "I did." Sesshoumaru crossed the room. "Do you only have a two word vocabulary today?" Humor, from Sesshoumaru, that was rare. Kagome laughed. "Maybe, I'm just not used to talking with you very much." He smirked. "I never bothered talking to humans much but since you are no longer human…" She nodded sadly. "Sesshoumaru?" He looked over at her. "Why have you been so nice to me? Is it because I am an Immortal now?" For several long moments he did not answer. "It is complicated."

"I see." Kagome stood. "I guess you want your library back. I'll go now." She was just about to open the door when something made her pause. Had he just called to her? Then she heard it again. "Wait Kagome." She turned back to face the demon lord. "Yes?" Sesshoumaru had a slightly sad look on his face, one she could not believe that the lord was capable of. "Before my father died, his last words to me were if I had someone to protect. I did not understand him until now. I realize that I want to protect you, no matter what." Kagome blinked in surprise as he crossed the room and looked down at her, his eyes begging her to understand. Then she looked at his missing arm and reached up to touch it. To both of their surprises, the arm appeared. Sesshoumaru looked down at his two hands then back at her. "I…do not know how I did that…." Kagome muttered. "Um…. I guess you can protect me better with two arms…." Then she was swept into a warm embrace, once again to her surprise. "I will protect you. I swear it." Just as quickly, he let her go. "Your friends are looking for you." With a blush planted on her cheeks, she nodded and left the room. _My heart is beating so fast… but I am so confused…_ "Kagome!" She looked up and smiled as Shippo ran over and jumped into her arms. "Hey Shippo!" The little fox demon hugged her then peered over his shoulder. "We're all here!" She looked up and saw Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha approaching. "Hey!" She ran over to them but paused at their grim expressions. "What happened?" She asked. "Kikyo betrayed us." Sango said. "She's helping Ren." Inuyasha growled. "I can't believe I trusted her for a while!" Kagome patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's not your fault." Miroku looked thoughtful. "Are you well enough to travel Lady Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "I am. I will fight Kikyo too. When do you want to leave?" Miroku grinned. "That saves us time without me having to explain my plan. How about we leave tomorrow?"

Kagome silently packed her bag, wondering what Ren could have offered Kikyo. _It doesn't matter! All that matters is that I rid the world of Kikyo._ She could hear the others preparing as well and smiled to herself. _Ren doesn't stand a chance, not against all of us!_

I'm back! I have been so busy that it has taken me forever to write more. I'm a senior in high school now so yeah…. Inuyasha the Movie 3 helped inspire me as well so here it is! It might take me a while but I will update more often now, in between night where I have to work of course…. See ya!


End file.
